Half a Year
by cgaussie01
Summary: Megamind and Minion try to keep things together six months after a tragic loss for both of them. Saaaad.


"Oh look Sir, the first stars of the evening." Minion said as he stood in the doorway of the house, looking out to the fading light in the sky above. Looking in, he saw his friend and master sitting on the couch and reading a book. Megamind lifted his head, made a non-committal noise and looked back down at the book. "Don't be like that Sir, it's no good to be like this." the fish said as he walked into the room, gears and metal parts whirring as he did.

"I can do what I want." Megamind snapped as he turned the page on his book. "I've seen the stars millions of times, I don't need to stand out there and gawk at the first ones like a feeble minded child." he said stubbornly.

Minion frowned, but said nothing. He could have spoke about how he and Roxanne had spent hours star gazing once upon a time, how they would go on trips so they would be outside the city and away from the pollution of city lights in order to see just how beautiful the night sky could be. But in light of recent events, mentioning Roxanne didn't seem like a very good idea at all.

"...I'm sorry." the alien mumbled after a moment of awkward silence, and shut the book gently in his hands. "I don't mean to snap."

"I know Sir." Minion replied as he moved closer to his friend and put a hand to his back. "It's been a rough time on all of us."

Megamind nodded his head and rubbed at his eyes tiredly, sighing heavily as he did. "It's just... I don't know what to do."

"You have many things you can be doing, Sir. Metro City still needs you." Minion said, "It would be better to be working then just sitting here and feeling sad. Feeling sad isn't a good thing for you, for anyone." Minion gently said, easing himself into the seat besides Megamind on the couch.

"They'd need a Hero until their dying day those people." Megamind hissed, before stopping short and realized what he had just said and put a hand to his mouth.

The two aliens sat in silence for a moment before Minion patted the blue alien's back gently. "It's what is right to do, Sir. You'll be out of the house, plus you'll be helping people who no doubt will appreciate it since they're well aware what you're going through." Minion said gently.

"Yes, yes. I know, I know." Megamind was up and off the couch a second later, grabbing his gloves and pulling them onto his skinny arms. No matter how hard he tried to bulk up he just didn't seem capable of being anything more than a forty-pound weakling. Thankfully his immense brain continued to be the one factor about him that didn't work against him. "Where are my boots?" Megamind asked, glancing around the room for the clothing.

"In the closet under the stairs, Sir. Where you threw them last night?" Minion offered.

"Oh yes." Megamind snapped his gloved fingers before leaving the room, and Minion could hear the closet door opening and the blue skinned alien fussing with his shoes and no doubt his cape that, too, had been thrown under the stairs.

Minion got to his feet and walked out into the hallway to observe Megamind fussing with his laces and straps, pausing to lift his gaze to look at the photographs hanging on the wall. They showed the good times, Megamind and Roxanne out on bikes in the park, another of the two feeding birds and the second of a few birds flying after Megamind, much to his distress and Roxanne's amusement.

There was an oval frame showing the two in their Sunday best holding one anothers hands, and they looked immensely happy. Minion remembered that day well. But now, it just hurt to think of it. He turned back to see his master, his friend, his reason for living, standing there in his outfit that he hadn't put on for a few days.

"How do I look, do I look good?" Megamind asked weakly, obviously doing his best to not look at the photos on the walls.

"You look amazing, Sir. The mayor will be glad to see you." Minion said with a smile.

"I doubt that." replied Megamind as he grabbed the keys to the invisible car.

"Why?" the fish blinked, curious.

"I threw his bust at his head the last time I saw him." Megamind grinned in a way that harkened back to his days of being a villain, and Minion couldn't help but offer a bark of laughter at seeing that kind of expression on his friends face.

"Oh Sir, that's horrible!" he laughed, despite himself.

"I know." Megamind replied before heading out the door, and shutting it behind him, leaving Minion alone in the house.

The fish stood there, before looking around him. He hadn't dusted in a while, and since he now had the house to himself he could do it without bothering the peace that Megamind took such joy out of. He soon retrieved his cleaning gear and after adding some vinegar to the bucket of water he began mopping the floor, humming to himself as he did.

The humming did not last long though, it soon fell into silence and the fish continued to mop through the entranceway of the house, and stopping once he reached the opening. Reaching for the door, he stopped himself, having spotted another photograph in need of dusting. It was of Roxanne and Megamind again, the woman holding in her arms a child around the age of two years old with big brown eyes and black hair.

Minion looked sadly at the image and was just about to take it down to dust when the phone rang. Going over to the phone, Minion answered. "Megamind residence, this is Minion!" he greeted. The fish paused, listening to the caller. "Oh, Caroline! Hello!... no, no. You just missed him I'm afraid... yes, yes..." the fish looked to the photograph on the wall near the front door. "Really? Oh, that's a shame... he was so looking forward to you coming to visit... but I understand, if Dave is sick-what? Chuck too? Oh no. That's horrible! Well, I do hope they feel better and I'll pass the message onto Sir once he gets back." the fish nodded his little body, listening to the caller still before smiling faintly. "I know. Bye Caroline."

He hung up, sighing tiredly as he did. "Sir will be disappointed." the fish mumbled to himself before returning to his dusting of the photographs, the young girl in the initial photo was quite prominently displayed in other photos throughout the house. In the main lounge there were photos of her and Roxanne on a swing together, another of her hugging Megamind's head from behind and laughing as the alien looked between a mix of laughter and annoyance. She grew in the photos, soon becoming a teenager being photographed with Minion down on the beach.

The fish made his way through the house, dusting and vacuuming as he did, unable to hum to keep himself entertained. Soon he reached the bedroom of his master and knew that no doubt it would need a good vacuuming. Easing the door open he looked over the room, where the bed was surprisingly made. The right side of the bed had a stack of thick novels sitting upon its bedside table along with the clock, and a reading lamp. On the left side stood a vase with some flowers in it, and nothing else. Above the bed hanging on the walls were two photographs. One was of the dark haired girl again, still fairly young and being held by both Roxanne and Megamind, both in fairly casual gear. The other photograph was a larger version of the one downstairs of Megamind and Roxanne holding each others hands, only in this version you could see the busy looking office behind them, the words 'town regi' just sticking out from behind Megamind's head.

"Tut. I'm going to have to change these flowers." Minion said as he picked up the small vase of red roses, most of which were beginning to wilt. He had half a mind to do it himself but something told him to stop, that it was important for him to leave them and allow Megamind the task of changing them over.

Sadly he turned his gaze to the left side of the bed where the pillows sat, unlike Megaminds that were propped up at odd angles these ones looked barely bothered. Reaching out, the fish touched the bed sheets but forced his hand to pull back before he do something foolish and dent the bedding.

"Oh..." the fish uttered, unashamed of the emotion that leaked from his voice as he did. It had become very strange coming into this bedroom and not finding who he had seen laying up in the bed, on this side, sleeping there like they had been doing so for weeks. Minion wasn't the type of fish to complain about his hand out in life but right now he would have given anything for the ability to truly cry.

He hadn't cried at the ceremony either. Sitting besides him out in the gardens had been his friend, Megamind, dressed in a black suit he did not want to be in at all. This was a fairly big deal since Megamind had once relished in wearing black, and strutting around in a leather number which left little to nothing to the imagination. But here, out in the open surrounded by friends and family, the alien had wanted to be in anything, be anywhere, but here.

The weather had been beautiful too, why had it been so nice? Why was it that on the worst day of his friend's life the weather was practically smacking him up the head? They had watched as the people spoke their turns, some reading poetry, others from a book Megamind had little ever cared for, and some just spoke for speakings sake. All of it was fairly touching, and Minion had wished he could cry like the alien besides him.

"It was so fast." Megamind had whispered while people were giving their condolences, whispering to his fish companion. "I couldn't do anything."

And oh, how he had wept. For days Megamind had walked around and through the house like a ghost. He had barely eaten, spoken, or done anything constructive. Minion had tried to occupy him, to talk about movies, books, anything. But nothing was stopping the pain. No matter what he did seemed to fix it. For how could you fix it? How could you make somebody feel better about loosing the one person they loved more than anything else in the world?

Minion was soon done with cleaning the house, and found himself sitting out on the front porch watching the world go by. The two of them had often done this, during the worst of it all. Despite what Megamind said, there they would be outside on the porch watching the world with Minion. Now, the fish cherished those moments and memories. Despite the onset of the illness, they had kept a routine.

He lifted his little body when he saw the car come driving up the drive way and park, then smiled in a welcoming manner as Megamind exited the car and shut the door behind him.

"Well, Sir?" Minion asked. "Any status reports?"

"Two foiled robberies, one building on fire, two children saved, and one kitten up a tree.' Megamind reported as he eased down to sit besides Minion on the porch. Folding his arms he rested them on his knees, his green eyes looking out at the world.

"That's good, Sir! I'm sure that kitten is very thankful." the fish smiled.

Megamind nodded his head, and sighed heavily. He felt old, but yet at the same time he didn't. Living on Earth had taught the alien many things, about how people work, how their lives functioned, and the ties they made. But living here hadn't prepared him for how fast things aged. His alien genetics seemed to age at a vastly different time to those around him. People he had known back when he was a bad guy now had trouble hearing, suffered from arthritis and other old people diseases which made Megamind squeamish.

Yet he and Minion barely looked ten years older than when they had back then. Megamind had watched as his adopted daughter had grown, how her mother had wished that she looked as young as her husband did. Oh, they had laughed. How it looked like she was a cougar and Megamind was her toy boy.

The weight gain had happened, as had the failing of her eyes. Grey hair soon took over from brown, and wrinkles began to set in her smooth, perfect face. All imperfections, she called them, but Megamind had still found her beautiful. She had scoffed and laughed him off, telling him that maybe he was the one who needed glasses. The woman wouldn't have blamed him if, when they were out for a walk in the nearby park together in her later years, if he had looked at other women.

But his green eyes very rarely had left her face, and he had held her hand tightly in his own as they walked.

Where had time gone? Their daughter now had two boys of her own, two feisty little things that tested Megamind's patience and brought back all the memories of raising their mother with his wife. It pained him to see them, now. Even if they looked nothing like his wife, they still reminded him of her. Their snappy nature, their yawning and unimpressed faces they would give him when he would talk about the good old days when he was a villain.

They could never see him as a villain. He was just their grandfather and nothing else.

"Caroline phoned." Minion spoke up quietly.

"Oh yes?" Megamind sat up a little straighter, looking at Minion with a hopeful expression.

"...yeah she won't be able to make it tonight." the fish continued, hating how that hopeful look on his friends face deflated to one of defeat. "Both the boys are sick, so she has to look after them with Richard."

"But..." the blue alien stammered, "But it's... it's been six months..."

"And she was deeply sorry for the bad timing of it all, Sir!" Minion said as he moved closer to his friend, reaching out to him. "She said she'll be here next weekend-"

"Next weekend won't be the sixth month anniversary!" Megamind shouted, getting to his feet as tears began to sting at his eyes. "Her mother's been _dead six months_ and she's just going to sit at home?"

"Sir! She isn't sitting around enjoying herself! Chuck and Dave have gotten the chicken pox!" the fish gasped, alarmed at the hatred on the aliens face or the venom in his voice.

"_It's not fair!_" Megamind ranted on, "It's just like her! They're sick and I can't do _anything!_ All my gifts, Minion, all my knowledge and I couldn't save her! I couldn't do _anything_ but sit there and hold her hand and tell her I loved her and that I would never find anyone like her and-oh _God_ Minion I miss her so _much_ when will all this pain_end?_" and that was it, the alien literally collapsed on the front porch, his whole body shaking as the tears poured down his face and the anguish racked his body with sobs of loss and emotional pain.

Minion stood there, his tiny body shaking, before he got down onto his knees before his friend and wrapped his large arms around him, pulling the alien in for an embrace. Despite being unable to feel anything but the sensors in his fingers and feet, Minion knew Megamind was clinging to him like how a child would cling to their parent.

"There's just no stopping it!" Megamind sobbed, "Every morning I wake up and she's not there next to me! I go downstairs and I half expect to find her making breakfast or out in the garden picking her flowers! The phone rings and I think she's calling to tell me she's got caught up with her friends or... or..." he trailed off into more uncontrollable sobs, and buried his face into the robot gorillas chest, eyes red from the tears.

"I know, I know it isn't easy, that it isn't fair that Mrs Roxanne had to grow and age faster than we do Sir..." the fish's voice was shaking, trembling from his anguish and emotions as he held onto his friend. "And I know it's going to be hurting for a long, long time and never truly go away but you must remember Sir." he pulled back and lifted his friends jaw so they were looking at one another. "Remember the good times. Remember her smile and her laugh. She's never really gone, Sir. She's still here, with us, in this house, in our hearts. Nobody can ever take that from us."

Megamind trembled, shut his eyes tightly and broke out another broken sob and leaned his forehead into his friends chest as he did. They ended up sitting out there on the porch well past sunset, at least until it was getting hard to stay out because of the mosquitoes that were buzzing around looking for some blood to suck.

But still Megamind didn't dash inside right away. Instead he grabbed the nearby garden clippers, red, and made his way out into the garden he tended every other day. Grabbing a few flowers he clipped them free, before going to his room and replace the dying roses with new, fresh flowers. Minion came with him, and they stood there looking at the flowers for a moment before Megamind left the room.

For the remainder of the night the two sat on the couch in the lounge, watching on a holo projection screen, home movies. Brain bots, equipped with filming ability, had long since been a part of the young family's lives. They had all captured hours of footage, which had been handy when it had been time for the funeral. Minion, knowing that Megamind was incapable of doing this kind of work, had strung together footage combined with that which Roxanne had owned previously from her parents old video camera.

Megamind and Minion sat there, watching Roxanne live, laugh, love, and age on the projected screen before them. Though the two friends didn't voice it, both of them were wondering just how long it would be until they saw Roxanne again and not just in their dreams.


End file.
